Sorrow Holds Everything Together
by amamoore13
Summary: (Title sucks, summery sucks, will probably change later. Rated T for now.) Sorrow brought Lilly to Point Place. What will this cold new place bring for the Arkansan teen? And what happens when she meets a group of teens that make the sorrow manageable?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my YYH story is officially on hiatus, but I'm NOT giving up on it! I've got some stuff written, I'm just trying to make myself like it. In the meantime, I've got a ton written in this little project, so here's the first chapter. Just a warning, this first two chapters are just framework chapters, setting everything up for the OC. They will be extremely short. The gang comes in during the third chapter, I PROMISE. Alright, so here we go!

* * *

"I hate hospitals…" My mother chucked painfully as she lay in the bad, tubes connected to her nose and arms.

"I know, Momma. Hopefully we won't be here too much longer." I kept my voice under control, but just barely. My strong mother was gone, replaced by a weak, frail woman that even on good days couldn't make it up the two steps leading into our house. Her red-blonde hair was long gone; taken from the radioactive chemicals that were supposed to save her life, but instead drained it. Even the pale eyelashes that used to frame her green eyes in a beautiful, ghostly manner were gone.

"Lilly, did I ever tell you about your dad?" I held her hand close to my cheek, it was all bone. She couldn't even muster the strength to squeeze my hand in response.

"You told me he was a rat-bastard that smoked pot every once in a while." I forced a smile, happy that she was at least semi-lucid. I ran my other hand across her forehead and a frown took over my face. Her fever was spiking.

"I found him… He's in Wisconsin…" Her sentences struggled to breach her chapped lips. Her breathing became a struggle. "I think… I'm going… to take a nap… Honey…"

"No. No, Momma. Stay awake; tell me about my dad. What color was his hair?" I knew what would happen if she drifted asleep, and I had a moment of selfishness.

Earlier that day, the doctors had pulled me outside to tell me that today was most likely the day. There was nothing I could do to stop this. The chemotherapy and cancer in her bones had both played a part.

I didn't want to lose my mother. I didn't want her to leave me. Was I a terrible person because I wanted my momma to stay, even if it meant she was in pain?

The moment passed.

"It's just… a quick… nap… Have to… rest up… so we can… go home… tomorrow…" She tried to smile. Her eyes were already closed. "I love… you…"

"Okay, Momma. Just a quick nap. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you, too." The words choked out, tears streaming down my face. It felt like my heart was being pulled thorough my throat.

A nurse walked in when the cardiac monitor let out a long, steady beat.

I couldn't remember much after that. It all passed in a muddled blur.

* * *

Hold your judgments till the third chapter! Push through the next one, and then I promise it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, chapter two. Lilly actually get to Point Place, and we drift closer to the gang. Here we go!

* * *

"My client is Lilly's only family. The fact that this is even a case is preposterous." My biological father's lawyer was a handsome man. His suit was the fanciest thing I'd ever seen. My father was also okay looking, but he seemed not to care. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that looked like a reflection of my own.

"We're just here to make sure that Mr. Tony James is able to provide a stable environment." The judge looked bored, absentmindedly flipping through my file.

"Of course my client can provide a stable environment. He has a constant income, there's a good public school in his town, and his family doctor has nothing but good recommendations." The lawyer's chiseled jaw clenched, obviously irritated with the judge's nonchalant attitude.

"We have to look at Mr. James' history of drug abuse." The social worker standing next to me finally spoke up. She was a sweet woman, but obviously new to her job.

"Mr. James has been to treatment and has been through several sessions of therapy to prove his stability."

"I've made a decision. Lilly Clark will be placed into her biological father's home. Mr. James, you will be subjected to random home checks to make sure that Lilly is adjusting well. Case dismissed." With that the gavel hit the desk and I was lead outside. My father didn't hug me, he just led me to his car.

"We'll swing by your old house so you can pack." That was all he said to me. We drove in silence to the house I grew up in. A normal house on a normal street in a normal town in Southeast Arkansas. "I'll wait here." I nodded and walked into the house.

What do you grab when you're headed to a brand new life? I started in the living room. There wasn't too much here, so I just settled with a picture that had both me and my mom in it. Next was the kitchen. I quickly grabbed the coffee mug my mom always used. It was just a tan mug with the words 'FARM GIRL' painted in red across the side, but my mom couldn't go a morning without it. After the kitchen was my bedroom. I grabbed a suitcase and packed as many clothes as I could fit while still leaving room for a few choice items. Heading to the bathroom I added my toiletries to the bag, along with my mother's favorite perfume 'Ciara'.

Last was my mother's room. I grabbed her jewelry box and fished out my grandmother's wedding band and engagement ring. Putting those in my pocket, I dumped the rest in my bag. I loved my mother's room best out of our little house. It reflected our southern roots so perfectly that I couldn't help but smile. Wood paneled walls, plush bedding on an antique wooden bed, and dressers to match.

Before my emotions got the best of me I went back out to the car. After I loaded my one suitcase that held everything it could of my old life, the man I barely knew drove to the airport.

The whole flight had been awkward. Mr. James still hadn't said a word, and it made me extremely uncomfortable. Shouldn't a father try to get to know the daughter he just met? Tony James did not. We got off the plane and made the long drive from Madison, Wisconsin to Point Place. The first impression I got of Wisconsin was that it was cold. I fell asleep sometime during the drive, and when I woke up it was around midnight and we had arrived.

Tony's house wasn't what I expected. It was obviously in the bad part of town.

"Go inside. Don't touch anything. Go straight down the hall. The last door on the left is yours." That was all Tony said.

"Okay…" I mumbled as I yanked my suitcase out of the trunk. I glued my eyes back to the ground and went exactly where directed. The house smelled like burning plastic and acetone…

Over the next few weeks I got to learn who the real Tony James was. He sold and regularly used cocaine, marijuana, and pain pills. The pot were good days and pain pills were quiet but threatening days, he remained silent and I could maneuver through the house without too much fear. The cocaine was a different story. One those days, which were more often than any other, he would holler and throw things, most of the time making contact. I learned to stay locked in the small closet attached to my room on those days. During one of the days locked in the closet, he rooted through my stuff and took all of my mom's jewelry, most likely to pawn. The only things that were left were my grandmother's rings that always hung on a chain around my neck, my mom's coffee mug that sat on my dresser, and her perfume that I never even wore, just sprayed on my pillow so I could fall asleep and dream of her.

Finally the day had arrived when my transcripts reached Point Place High School. I had scraped together a dew dollars for cheap notebooks and a few pencils. I threw on an Aerosmith t-shirt, the cleanest pair of jeans I owned, and a pair of sneakers. I looked in the mirror to inspect my tanned skin, brush my long, deep brown hair back into a ponytail, and squint to see what color my large hazel eyes drifted towards today. Today they were more green than brown. I smiled, actually liking my appearance.

It would be awkward, going to a new school when the first semester was already in progress, but surely it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Again: save judgment until after the next chapter! But if you have noticed any grammatical errors, please let me know! I mainly write when my insomnia kicks in late at night, which is when I'm at my "creative peak", but I usually miss some things. So let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so the whole gang isn't in this chapter, but I promise they're coming.

* * *

The girl hit the ground much harder than I had intended. Soon she was up again, wildly clawing at my face. I sidestepped and swung my fist into her face for the third time. Just as I was about to kick her gut, I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and a chest against my back. I struggled, hitting the arm around me as it lifted and carried me down the hall. When it put me down, I whipped around and yelled.

"What the hell was that!?" The boy in front of me was only an inch or two taller, thin but obviously strong. His hair was curly and light brown, slightly hanging down. He also had dark sideburns running along his cheekbones. Aviator sunglasses covered his blue eyes, while a tight AC/DC tee-shirt covered his chest, tight jeans covered his hips and legs, and old looking boots covered his feet.

"You were about to get caught by a teacher." He raised an eyebrow and rested his hands on the belt wrapped around his waist.

"So what!? She started it…" My voice lost its backbone when I heard how childish it sounded. I noticed my lip felt wet and wiped it on my sleeve. Blood.

"Looks like she got one hit in. How did it start?" I didn't understand why this guy cared. I just wanted to be left alone.

"She told me that I was either gay or my mother had a stroke before she bought my clothes." Glaring at him, I wiped my lip again. I didn't even get what was so wrong with my outfit. Jeans, an Aerosmith t-shirt, and worn-out tennis shoes. It wasn't that bad.

"Well, she's a cheerleader. It's her job to be a bitch." Nameless Joe leaned against a locker and continued to look at me.

"My momma died less than three months ago. If little Betsy-Bitch over there thinks she can insult her without an ass-whoppin'…" I noticed my dialect getting extremely thick as my anger started to bubble up again, and quickly cleared my throat. Apparently he hadn't been expecting that response. His eyebrows shot up. "Sorry. Thanks for keeping me out of trouble. My name's Lilly Clark." I held out my hand. He took it in his and shook. His hands were broad, slightly calloused. His handshake was firm, but not overpowering. You could tell a lot about someone from their handshake.

"Steven Hyde. My friends call me Hyde. What's your next class?" We started walking down the hall side by side.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going." I kept my eyes forward.

"She's hot, she kicks ass, and she skips class? Are you an angel?" Hyde joked, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Anything but." I laughed. "So do you know of any place where I can get a good, cheap burger?" I glanced at him as we pushed through the front door. Apparently he was coming with me.

"Cheap, yes. Good, now that's debatable. Let's go to the Hub; it's not too far of a walk."

As the cold winter air hit, I shivered but tried to not let Hyde see. The winters in Arkansas had never really been cold. Yet here I was in Wisconsin. Snow was on the ground, something I really wasn't used to. I absentmindedly followed Hyde towards the Hub. With my mind elsewhere, and not being used to the climate, I slipped on a piece of black ice on the sidewalk.

"Shit!" I yelled as I went down, quickly grabbing Hyde's arm to help steady myself. The act failed miserably. Instead of righting myself, I managed to pull him down with me. We both landed hard next to each other. "Sorry…" I moaned in pain as I sat up and rubbed my tailbone. "I'm not used to icy sidewalks."

"It's… okay." He grunted, standing and offering his hand out to me. I gratefully took it, careful not to slip again. "Where are you from, by the way? Your accent's weird."

"It's not an accent because I'm not from a different country. It's a dialect. I'm from Arkansas." I brushed the snow off of my bottom, wincing at the bruise that was forming.

"Might as well be a different country." He laughed, and I punched him in the shoulder playfully. We continued our trek until finally we reached the Hub, luckily without further incident.

"I'll have a two sodas and two burgers, please sir." I smiled to the strung-out looking man behind the counter. I paid and then went to sit with Hyde at a table next to a pinball machine.

"Ohhh, you trying to get in my pants? Wining and dining?" Hyde wiggled his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair and sipping his soda.

"Yeah, I always feed my whore before sleeping with her." I laughed, I seemed to be doing that a lot around him. Taking a bite out of my burger, I looked him up and down. He seemed like a smartass, but overall he was nice.

"So why'd you move to Point Place?" He was staring me down too, obviously trying to analyze me just as I was him.

"After my momma died the court tracked down my dad. His name is Tony James…" My explanation faded as Hyde's face turned grave. "What?"

"I'm sure you know his trade by now?" He ground out.

"Well… Yeah…" Why were we talking about this? We were having a good time.

"He's my mom's drug dealer. I'm usually going by there at least once a week. Haven't been over there in a while because Edna's been gone." He tried to act nonchalant as he munched on his burger, but he had a new look in his eyes. He was watching me cautiously.

"Oh… So you know how he's… Well, an asshole?" I scratched the bruise in the shape of James' hand on my shoulder, conveniently covered by my t-shirt.

"Yeah. I've gotten into a few fights with him." Finally he looked away.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, then." I forced a smile, finishing my burger and sipping my soda.

"You wanna go hang out in my friend's basement?" Hyde asked, glancing at me from across the table. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's the creepiest thing I've been asked in a long time." After I calmed down I answered, "Sure, why the hell not?"

* * *

Alright. Questions, comments, concerns? Anything I missed or messed up? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the gang, as promised! I even threw in a circle!

* * *

Soon we were sitting in a messy, but cozy, basement. Hyde was sitting in a chair next to the torn couch where I sat. The Brady Bunch was flashing on the T.V. There was no one else in the house.

"Are we allowed to be here?" I asked nervously. He looked relaxed, feet propped up, hands resting on his belt buckle.

"Yeah. Forman's basement is where we always hang out." He got up and pulled two sodas out of the cooler by the wall.

"Thank you. Who is we?" I said as he handed one to me and sat back down.

"Well, Forman is a twiggy little guy, this is his house." He paused to take a sip of his coke. "Donna is a saucy red-head, she lives in the house next door. Kelso is an idiot, you'll know him when you hear him. Jackie is a bitch. Fez is the foreign one. Red and Kitty are Forman's parents, but they shouldn't be home until after the others get here."

"Forman: twiggy, Donna: saucy, Kelso: idiot, Jackie: bitch, Fez: foreign, Red and Kitty: parents. Got it." Just as I finished the list a group busted through the door. The first one through was a tall boy with longer brown hair, dressed in a polo and jeans. He wasn't twiggy, and didn't look foreign. He must be Kelso. He was closely followed by a smaller guy that also had brown hair, dressed in a button down shirt that looked way too big on him. Forman. Then a tall red-headed girl walked in wearing a cute top and jeans; that could only be Donna. A shorter man was next. His pants were way too tight, and his skin was tan. I guessed that he was Fez. Lastly, a short girl dressed in a fur coat and hat huffed in, arms crossed and an angry look on her face. I didn't even have to guess. Jackie. They all stopped to stare at me.

"Hello." I smiled, taking a sip of coke.

"Guys, this is Lilly. She whopped Pam Macey's ass today." Hyde smirked and gestured to me.

"That was you!?" Jackie yelled, looking astonished. "She can't cheer for a week! You broke her nose!"

"If it makes us even, she busted my lip." I shrugged and shot Hyde a glare. That's not exactly how I was hoping to be introduced. The new girl in town would've been nice, but instead I was the girl that kicked some girl's ass.

"Ugh! Trash! Michael, take me home!" She stomped outside.

"Nice to meet you!" The tall boy threw over his shoulder as he ran after her.

"Well, it's official. You have to come here every day." Forman plopped down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "I'm Eric Forman. That was Jackie and Kelso. This is Donna and Fez."

"Hello." Donna waved as she sat next to Eric.

"Hello, pretty lady." Fez grabbed my hand as kissed it.

"Um… Hi. Nice to meet all of you." I laughed a little and glanced at Hyde. He just shrugged and continued watching the T.V.

"So you just moved here, right, Lilly?" Donna asked politely.

"Yeah, from Arkansas." I smiled. I liked Donna. She seemed the most normal.

"Hey, Fez, change the channel." Hyde called out. Fez quickly scooted forward on the tricycle he was sitting on and switched stations. Happy Days started up.

"My parents are apparently throwing a party tomorrow." Forman frowned.

"Sounds fun. Think there's any chance of beer?" Hyde raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe…" They continued their conversation as Donna and I talked about classes and what all the teachers were like. Then she asked why I got into a fight with Pam. I glanced over to Hyde, and all he did was look at me. I don't know how he would help me anyway.

"I just, uh… She made fun of my dialect." I smiled uncomfortably.

"Your what? Sounds dirty." Fez smiled.

"A dialect is… well… It's not dirty." Eric shook his head, giving up on trying to explain it.

Hyde grew bored and went into a back room. When he came back he had several rolling papers and a baggy of pot.

"Anyone got a light? I left mine at home." He sighed as he sat down. I pulled my pack of Winston Gold's from my back pocket and took the lighter from it. I waited until he rolled the joint, then leaned forward to light it for him. "Thanks." He mumbled through the paper. Taking a deep drag, he passed it to me. I shrugged and took a drag as well.

"Wow, that's smooth." I took the smoke into my lungs and held it there, passing the joint to Donna before blowing it out my nose.

"You really are an angel. My little southern belle, ass kicking, class skipping, toke taking angel." Hyde hugged my head to his chest.

"You smell like sunshine!" I giggled, pinching at his shirt. "Hot damn, this stuff is fast!"

"You guys are so adorable! Lilly you're my bestest friend! Hyde give her to me!" Donna yanked me from Hyde and hugged me.

"We just met though!" I hugged her back, before looking at her hair. "So… Red..." I mumbled, making myself a mustache with her hair.

"This is so cool. This basement is just so…roomy!" Eric threw his arms out wide and laughed.

"Lilly, what country are you from?" Fez asked, munching on a Butterfinger.

"She's from the South, Fez. A land stranger even than yours…" Hyde took another drag and passed it to me again.

"That's mean. You're mean." I mumbled, still sporting my Donna-stache. "Hey! Watch this!" I sat up straight, put my finger to the middle of my lips, and started blowing double smoke rings.

"Oh, God. I think I love you." Hyde laughed.

"Witch!" Eric pointed at me menacingly. Donna and Fez just started laughing.

"I am? Damn… Oh! Do I have superpowers now!? Please tell me I can turn people into frogs!" I leaned forward excitedly.

"Frogs are slimy…" Fez smiles.

"Don't you dare insult the frogs!" Donna pointed at him angrily. Then looked at her hand and started laughing hysterically.

"Oh! Guys, I can do another!" I grinned from ear to ear and took the blunt from Hyde's lips. I took a long drag, held it in my mouth, and blew a circle. Quickly, I blew a circle through that one and suck both up, one by one, through my nose. I coughed a little and laughed. "That burnt." I wiped my nose and laughed again.

We laughed and joked around for about thirty minutes after the joint was long-gone.

"Oh, man… I gotta get home…" I sighed and stood up, feeling my high wearing off fast. "How do you get there again?" I mumbled, heading towards the door.

"I'll walk you." Hyde followed after and stretched.

"Thanks." I smiled. "It was really awesome meeting all of you guys." I waved to everyone else.

"Come back anytime, all the time. We're always here." Eric waved back. Everyone said their goodbyes and we were gone.

On the way home, it was relatively quiet. I shivered and lit a cigarette. Suddenly I felt very warm. Hyde had put his jacket around me. I smiled and thanked him.

"Do they not have jackets in Arkansas?" He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Smartass. This temperature right here, your 'fall', is our coldest winter. How do people live up here?" I held the cigarette between my lips and pushed my arms through the warm sleeves and held the jacket close around me. It was so warm.

"Well, for one, we're smart enough to wear jackets." A silky chuckle escaped his lips.

"Shut up." I laughed. We continued into the rough part of Point Place, and finally we reached my front yard.

"I have to get something for Edna, so I'll come in with you." Hyde looked reluctant, but headed towards to door anyway. I followed after him shyly, praying to God that James was in a good mood. He had been passed out on the living room floor when I left this morning, so I had no idea what we were walking into.

When we went through the door, I saw him sitting at the kitchen table, organizing receipts. He looked so normal that it was unsettling.

"James." Hyde spoke up, catching the man's attention.

"Steven. You're here to pick up your mom's usual? How's Edna doing?" He smiled and stood, going to a drawer and opening it. "You know she still hasn't paid me for last time." I watched the conversation carefully, it seemed that James had chosen to ignore me.

"I've got it all right here." Hyde's eyes hardened behind his aviators as he pulled a wad of money out of his pocket.

"Good boy. Lilly, count that." James was going through a paper bag, making sure everything was there when he finally spoke to me. I jumped, and looked to Hyde. He handed me the money and nodded. I counted the green papers, shocked at how much money was there.

"One thousand forty five." I mumbled, carefully setting the money on the table between myself and the intimidatingly peaceful man.

"Good, good." He smiled, handing the bad to Hyde and grabbing the money. "You can go now." He waved us both away. I followed Hyde outside, feeling shaken to the core.

"You okay?" The curly haired man put a hand on my shoulder.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. Here's your jacket." I pulled the jacket off and tried to hand it to him. He shook his head and started his way to the house cattycorner to mine.

"Keep it. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He waved goodbye and I shuffled awkwardly. When he was in his house and out of sight, I went around the house and climbed through the window that lead to my room. There was no way I was going to face James when he was acting this sickeningly sweet. This was the calm before the storm and I knew it.

* * *

How was that? the next chapter will either be based on the first episode, a skip to Eric's Christmas party, or a scene between the two. Not sure yet. Alright, tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go with the first episode. Happy reading!

* * *

Hyde, Donna, and Kelso were all trying to convince Eric to steal beers from the party upstairs. Ugh, beer.

"If you can grab a glass of vodka or rum too, that'd be nice." I piped in after Donna warned Eric of her dad's new do. Hyde grabbed his face and reminded him that the beers had to be cold. Triumphantly, Eric made his way upstairs. "I'm not getting my drink." I sighed, getting up and grabbing a pudding-pop from the cooler.

"I think he can do it." Donna smiled.

"Yeah, but he'll probably just grab beer. I don't want any of that horse piss." I perched on top of the cooler and looked sadly at the frozen treat on a stick.

"You don't like beer? You're from Arkansas! Ten uncool points for you!" Kelso pointed at me menacingly.

"Kelso, she would lose cool points not… Oh never mind." Hyde shook his head, opening a nudie mag and showing a page to the tall brunette boy next to him. Donna crept up behind them.

"I see that every day." She said. She laughed at their surprised and embarrassed reactions and sat in the lawn chair. I stifled a laugh and smiled when I heard Eric running down the stairs.

"He's alive!" Hyde hollered as Eric brandished four beers, two in one hand, two tucked under his arm, and a glass of paradise in the other hand.

I took the glass from him with a "thank you" and wedged my way between Kelso and Hyde.

"Good news! My dad is thinking about giving me the Vista Cruiser!" He exclaimed as he passed out the beers.

"Awesome!" I smiled, happy for the twiggy boy.

"You're getting a car!?" Kelso got up and walked over to the shower behind the couch.

"Oh, have I told you how incredibly attractive you are, Eric?" Donna asked playfully.

"No, you have not." Eric waggled his eyebrows and sat in the chair next to Hyde.

"You told me you thought he was cute." Kelso butted in dumbly. I almost choked on my drink, Hyde having to pat me on the back sharply.

"No I didn't…" Donna was extremely embarrassed, turning a bright shade of red that almost matched her hair.

"Yes you did. I remember because you told me not to say anything in front of Eric." Kelso was getting dumber and dumber by the second. Eric looked extremely shocked.

"Kelso, shut up." I mumbled, poking him roughly in the ribs.

"Let's focus on what's important here." Hyde broke the tension, raising his beer to the air. "Forman stole something." I raised my glass with everyone else. Eric broke down in mock tears and said this was the proudest day of his life. Hyde hugged him while Donna and I laughed. We drank our drinks and joked around until the party ended. Afterwards Hyde and I walked home.

"So, are you going to the Todd Rundgren concert with us?" Hyde asked nonchalantly.

"I can't. Someone tipped James off, a social worker is coming to do a walkthrough. So I have to stay home." I pursed my lips and frowned.

"Ah, it'll probably be lame anyway." He lied, trying to comfort me. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved as I walked up the porch to my house.

"See you." I waved back, opening the door and ducking as a plate whizzed my way.

"You bitch! I told you to come home right after you got done with those stupid classes!" James was on a rage, pupils so large you couldn't even see his irises.

"Hey! You back the fuck up, James! She was with me!" I hadn't even seen Hyde come in after me, but there he was, blocking my view of the mad man that was brandishing another plate.

"Hyde, man." A switch flipped behind James' eyes, and he ran a hand through his sandy hair. I was revolted by the entire act. "Well, why didn't you call and let me know?" His smile sent chills down my spine.

"She forgot. Now calm down." Hyde relaxed. He didn't see past the façade. He bought that he was able to calm James down.

"I'm calm. Tell Edna to come over tonight, okay?" He put the plate down and popped open a beer.

"I will. See you later, okay, Lilly?" Hyde put his hands on my shoulders and I nodded, forcing a smile, before he left.

"You better run, bitch." The smile was still on James' face as I bolted to my room, praying I made it there before he could grab me. My prayers went unanswered.

I didn't even get to go to school tomorrow. The bruises on my ribs made it too hard to breath. The social worker came by around 3:30pm, right as James' got done spraying air freshener around the house. He was sickly sweet, and the woman bought every drop of it. After she inspected the house she talked with James privately for a while and then she talked to me.

"So, how do you like it in Point Place?" Her smile was warm and pleaded me to tell the truth, but the throbbing of my ribs warned me otherwise.

"It's great. I've already made some friends." I forced a smile. I would tell as much of the truth as I could, of that I was sure.

"That's great! Are you doing well in school? Liking your teachers?"

"Yeah, everyone seems really nice." I scratched my forehead. I needed a smoke.

"What about your dad? Do you like living here with him?" She scribbled on her clipboard, seemingly happy with my answers.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "James- I mean dad- Is really nice."

"That's awesome. Alright. I think I have everything I need. You guys have a nice night!" She cheerfully went to her car and drove away. I snuck away from James to my room and locked the door. Pulling out my pack of Winston's, I lit one and inhaled deeply.

"Thank God that's over…" I sighed and sat on my bed, flicking ashes in my momma's coffee mug. The rest of the afternoon and night were spent that way. I wish I had gone to that concert.

* * *

Not too exciting, but what did you think? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks!


End file.
